


Contact

by Lifeinahole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, but it could go either way tbh, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinahole/pseuds/Lifeinahole
Summary: Killian makes an accidental discovery about something Emma really enjoys...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, I asked my friend how I could inspire her to grade faster. The answer, of course, was kink prompts. This is a stand-alone little bit, and it's short. But I hope someone finds enjoyment out of it! This was written fast and loose so it's likely a little less polished and full compared to my usual work.

It happens on accident the first time, as good things sometimes do, during a quiet movie night while Henry is at Regina’s and her parents occupied with their son. Emma was on her way to the kitchen and quipped something on her way out. Killian, being Killian, swatted towards her behind; rather than making a quick contact or missing, as he figured he would, his hand solidly connected with her left ass cheek and she  _ moaned _ .

Unbidden. Unrestrained.

Killian Jones has had many an erection in his life. None have ever sprung faster than the moment that sound came out of his wife’s mouth. They’d looked at each other for a second, eyes locked as they decided how to proceed. But whatever was in the kitchen was forgotten as Emma rounded the couch and draped herself over the arm of the chair, her rear in the air and waiting.

“Do it again,” she said.

With no hesitation, Killian brought his hand back up, swinging it back against her clothed ass. Again, the moan that came out of her mouth had all of the blood rushing to Killian’s cock. He leaned over, pushing her hair away from her ear with his hook.

“Let’s see, love, how that feels when I’m buried inside you.”

Clothes had been shed, and when his hand hit her bare flesh that time, opposite cheek?

To say it was good would be an understatement.

It becomes a treat on special occasions. They set up the whole evening around the idea that this is how it will go. It’s the same kind of concept: Quiet night, wine, a movie that is quickly forgotten when Emma lays across Killian’s lap.

He rubs gently to start. Once across the right globe, once across the left. She wiggles in anticipation, and Killian grins. It’s the anticipation that she enjoys the most – he can tell.

“Push these down, love,” he says quietly, his fingers tugging at the band on her leggings.

She obliges, only moving the fabric down enough to expose what he wants.

“No underwear?” He hums, making the question rhetorical.

And then he waits until just before the moment she’s about to ask for it. He cups his hand, bringing it swiftly against her bare skin. She jolts against his lap, her moan muffled by the pillow she’s holding against her chest. The move is instinctual, a hip thrust against his lap, and it’s just the beginning. He repeats the motion against the other cheek, pausing to rub each one to sooth again.

Round 2. With a little more pressure this time, Emma rides out the sweet pain as she writhes in his lap. Round 3. He repeats the process again with steady and careful motions. Round 4. He makes sure to soothe the skin again as she shifts to get her hand between them, pleasuring herself. After Round 5, Emma moves her face from the pillow.

“Yellow,” she tells them. Their code. She’s reaching a pain threshold but she wants to keep going. So it’s time to change the game.

“Let’s shift,” he tells her, urging her up and repositioning her over the arm of the couch like she’d been the first time. He helps her remove the leggings the rest of the way, urging her legs a little wider. She’s glistening with her own arousal and there’s so many things he wants to do at that moment, but he sticks to their game. Pushing down his own jeans and underwear and shucking them off, he gives her a moment to rest.

Before he slides into her, he starts the next round. It’s not as intense from this angle, since he can’t achieve the same cupping technique and tension, but it just means that when he spanks her as he enters that she pushes back instead of jerking forward, and he gets to slide deep inside of her as she clenches around him.

“Heaven,” he murmurs, trying to keep focused. He slides out, thrusting a few times before he delivers the next hit. His whole palm is open, coming down on her left cheek and grabbing it, relishing the way she moans and shudders. With how red each globe is, he eases off, instead focusing on delivering her more pleasure than pain.

It doesn’t take long. She reaches for her own clit, leveraging up against the arm to change the angle and help them both along. It’s a matter of thrusts later that she clenches tight around his cock and he stills, the pleasure finally overtaking his whole body.

They both pause, catching their breath and coming back down. As Killian pulls out, he carefully bends and places a kiss against each perfect cheek of his beloved’s rear end.

From there, they continue their night. They clean up and return to their normal spots on the couch, with Killian’s hand ever-gently rubbing against her arse through the end of the movie.

“Same time next week?”

Her response isn’t verbal, it’s a swift slap to his ass as she exits the bathroom, grinning as Killian groans. “I thought maybe we’d try something new.”


End file.
